Spooktober!
by Monica Moss
Summary: It's Spooktober! Spooks haunt Amity Park more than they would normally. Who are the ones who are affected the most? That's right, Danny and his friends. Come inside as they have holiday encounters with ghosts and other spooks. Happy Halloween, everybody!
1. Spooktober, Month of Height

**Spooktober!**** will have (hopefully more than one) oneshots for Halloween's holiday season. It will have more paranormal beings than just ghosts. I have already started it off with a semi-cliche topic of vampire Vlad.**

**Enjoy!**

Spooktober, Month of Terror Height

This was ludicrous! He was a halfa, not a vampire, so why did he long to take a bite of Sam's neck as bad as he was dying to?

They'd had a hard day of ghost-fighting. It had started around five in the morning with stopping yet another odious plot from Vlad, followed by a chain of ghost attacks. Sam had helped him with the ghosts, reminding Danny how sightly she was when she was in action.

After they'd caught most of Amity Park's more frequent visitors, it was dark, and Danny had his arms around Sam, flying her home.

Mouth-wateringly attractive, her exposed neck was brought out by her black choker, taunting him, and he couldn't look away. With little warning, he lunged.

"Danny!" Sam screamed, "What are you doing?"

Hearing his friend cry out, the young boy pulled away from her neck. Two short vampire teeth dipped from his mouth. Unsure of what had happened, the halfa landed on an empty sidewalk.

"Danny, you attacked me!" Sam shrieked. "I didn't know you were a vampire!"

Danny reached his hand to his teeth, and felt razor-sharp, but still miniature fangs, newly formed in his mouth. "Neither did I," he admitted. "I didn't mean to attack you."

"Well, you did! You know what? Maybe we should talk about this when you have more control over yourself!"

"Agreed. I guess I'll see you later."

Swiftly as she could without offending her friend, Sam headed toward her house.

"Hey, Sam?" Danny called. "Maybe you should bring some garlic next time you see me, you know, just in case I lose control again."

"You can count on _that_," Sam told him. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Danny, but I don't want a repeat of what happened just now. I'll see you later, Danny."

"Okay, see you later," Danny said.

As he flew back to the Fenton Works, he was drained of energy, and distressed. '_Since when did I become a vampire?' _he wondered. _'It must have been recently. I mean, I would've never thought about biting my friends _last _night. What if I bite Sam again? What if I bite anyone? This isn't like me, this _so_ isn't like me, but how do I make sure it doesn't happen again?'_

By the time he got back to his house, Danny had been sucked into a bad mood. Between his worried musings and seeing Plasmius floating above his cluttered floor, he was undeniably grouchy when he got in his room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? _WHY _ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" Danny bellowed.

"And I had thought you were a bright boy, grades aside," said Vlad.

"What do you mean by that?"

Vlad sneered, displaying his pointed teeth, and hissed, "Who did you think bit you, little badger?"

The connection formed in Danny's brain. "Oh, I get it," he said. "It was the creep that shares Dracula's first name and is currently floating in my bedroom. I definitely don't remember inviting that weirdo in."

Chuckling, Vlad replied, "Ah, yes, but it only takes one occasion of an old 'friend' telling me I'm welcome in his house anytime, before I have access to him, his wife, and his children whenever I choose."

"I guess Dad could've let you in, but why did you wait until now to bite, when you could have done it any other time?"

"Because it's October," Vlad answered, "Unless you've chosen to use the ridiculous name your father gave it the other day: Spooktober."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Danny snapped.

"Mind your tone, little badger. You wouldn't want me to fly to your sister and bite _her_ neck, would you?"

Seeing the teen shake his head, Vlad responded, "I didn't think so, Daniel. Why October, you ask? I thought it couldn't be any more obvious! October is the month of All Hallow's Eve. All supernatural beings are in their most active state this month. I'm sure you've noticed, since you insist on fighting every ghost that comes through your parents' portal."

"I was unaware that vampires were only active one month a year," Danny growled.

"It's true, normal vampires suck blood every night, not just in October. But being half-ghost prior to ever getting exposed to vampires has a certainly complicates things. My ghost half will satisfy the vampire part without blood, up until the month when paranormal activity is at its height."

"Alright, I get it! Half-ghost vampires only want to drink blood in October, but that doesn't explain why you're in my room!"

"It seems you've studied common vampires, boy, but you've forgotten a point. Vampires, once we consume the blood of a human, will continue feeding on them until we've finished the job and they're permanently transformed. That's when they go out to drink every night, and have the ability to turn those _they_ bite into vampires." Vlad grinned. "Not being a common vampire,I do switch victims often, during October. It only takes me two feedings to finish my targets' transformation."

Vlad tackled the younger halfa, and Danny screamed as Vlad swooped upon him.

Amity Park, beware! There are vampires on the loose this month!


	2. The Charmed Couple

**I'm back, with witches today. After her she got her drivers' license, she wanted to get together with the boy she's been crushing on since forever. DxS**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, Casper High School, or any of Nickolodeon's trademarks.

The spells in this story are not in any language.

* * *

The Charmed Couple

Ever since we met Sam in second grade, I thought we were supposed to be friends forever. But today, in our junior year, I was separated from our group. It was the worst day of my life.

After we got out of detention with Lancer, the three of us walked out of school together. Sam pulled car keys out of her purse, strolled up to just about the coolest car ever, and climbed in.

"Whoa! Nice car, Sam, but I thought you were concerned about environmental junk." I said, amazed at Sam's car. It was a black sports car with white tiger fur seats.

Casually shrugging, she replied, "Yeah, I was. I still can't bring myself to sit on dead animals, though. The seat covers are only imitation fur."

"What changed your mind, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Oh, well, my grandma showed me something new. It completely changed my opinion about this car." Sam said, stroking the steering wheel. "Besides, I turned sixteen a few weeks ago, and we all know the age brings major rites of passages, at least here in America. I got my license last night and my grandma bought me this car to celebrate."

"Yeah, but I'm surprised you like the car. I'd always thought you'd like something powered with solar panels, or something, and you've always had a way of getting what you like, Sam. Well, most of the time." Danny said.

I laughed under my breath. "Except when it comes to boys," I mumbled.

"Except when it comes to boys?" Danny repeated. "What do you mean by that, Tuck?"

Sam chuckled, somewhat airily. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Tucker. I'm about to get the boy I want, right now."

"Huh?" Danny asked. "Tucker, what's going on here?"

"I don't know, dude. I mean, you don't even know she likes you." I told him, hoping to be the one to clue him in. I mean, it was about time he found out about Sam's crush on him.

"Sam likes me?" he asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam reaching into her purse again.

"Yeah. Oh, look! She's getting something. Maybe it's for you." I wouldn't have been so excited about seeing them get together if I knew what it would mean for me.

"Huh?" Danny asked again, turning around in time to see Sam point a shiny black stick at him. "Sam, what's with the stick?"

"Ladami Moch!" Sam said to the stick, or maybe a better word here would be commanded. I'm still not sure what Sam's words meant, but I know it caused what happened next.

Danny turned bright red, with a dreamy look on his face. "Hey, Sammy," he said.

Sam scowled, even deeper than the scowl she usually wears. "He's not supposed to call me Sammy," she said.

I gasped. "What did you do, Sam?"

"Oh, calm down, Tucker. He's only under a love spell, and he's half-ghost. He can break free if he wants to." she answered.

"Why is he under a spell? Wait, how is he under a spell? I don't see any ghosts that can cast spells around here!"

I stared at Sam, carefully studying at her black stick, and thinking. "Are you a witch?" I finally asked, remembering everything I've ever heard about them.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "It took you long enough, genius!"

Danny, still as red as a rose, sing-songed, "I think witches are wonderful, Sammy."

"Oh, come on!" Sam shouted. "He needs to stop calling me that! Feinser Pudfit!"

"So, do you want to go bowling, or something, just us?" Danny asked.

"That's better," Sam said. "I'd love to go bowling with you, Danny!"

"Cool!" he said, climbing in the shotgun seat.

"Aw!" I whined. I was feeling a little jealous of both of them, to tell the truth. I mean, I thought they were awesome with their powers and all, but I wanted to be awesome too. "I'm the only one without powers! I mean, Danny's half-ghost, and you're a witch. When do I get a chance to be something cool?" So I asked Sam hopefully, "You're a witch, could you make _me_ something out of a horror movie, or out of a fantasy movie? Either one will do."

"Sure. Would you prefer being turned into a zombie, or an elf?"

"I would like," I paused, 'cause both of the possibilities sounded pretty lame. I mean, elves were supposed work for free, right? Remember Santa's elves, and the elves that worked for that shoemaker? Zombies, on the other hand, are cool and all, but they're always controlled. I shouted, "Hey, wait a minute! I thought you were a witch, and you couldn't offer me better than a zombie or an elf?"

"I _am_ a witch, Tucker," Sam said, "I can do basic spells just fine. I can do love spells, run cars without gas, or pollutant emissions, but I can only do the easiest of the creature spells."

She explained, "Look, it's my family tradition to unbind magic when a witch gets her learners' permit, just so she can start having magic lessons. She has to wait until she gets a drivers' license to have her own wand. I'm new to doing spells, okay, Tucker?"

"Okay, let's just go bowling," I said, reaching for Sam's car door, but I crashed into Danny's hand.

When I looked up, Danny's eyes were glowing, and he was growling dangerously, "Not you! You stay far away from me and my girl!"

"I am not liking the new Danny," I told Sam, hoping she regrets choosing a spell that made him act like a jerk toward me.

"Don't worry, Tucker. I'll remove my charm once we're done bowling." Sam assured me. "I know I shouldn't have put it on him in the first place, but I've been in love with Danny so long that I was dying for a date with him."

"Didn't you learn that love spells are bad when Ember put one on Danny?" I complained, for my own benefit.

"Sam, I've got something for you," Danny declared. "I know you don't like the color, but I bought it for Valerie. That was before I realized how beautiful you are."

His present turned out to be a bracelet, with gold chains, and studded with pink gemstones. Sam's eyes widened in alarm. "Pink? NO! Danny, witches can't wear pink, not after they get their powers!"

Things would've turned out better if Danny hadn't already slid the bracelet on her wrist. Mascara trickled over Sam's cheeks, riding the tears coming from her eyes. "This is terrible," she said. "Once a witch wears pink, her powers are gone forever. Once or twice while her powers are bound doesn't hurt, but my powers weren't bound. They're gone."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Danny sympathized. "Tell you what, I'll buy you ice cream, to kiss and make up."

"Can I come?" I asked, hoping the curse on Danny lifted with the disappearance of Sam's powers. "I'm sorry Sam lost her magic too!"

No such luck. Narrow and intense, Danny's glowing green eyes met mine. "No," Danny said. "Go home, Tucker. I don't ever want you around me or Sam again!"

It's not likely to happen, because he was already close to Sam, but Danny better free himself of the curse soon. I want my friends back!


	3. Tucker's Halloween at the Arcade

**Here's my final entry to this year's Spooktober! It's just a little late, and short, sorry about that.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Mikey, Dash Baxter, or anything else mentioned in the story.

* * *

Tucker's Halloween at the Arcade

GAME OVER! Tucker kicked the machine lightly, yelling, "Come on! That's not fair! There were a hundred zombies and one of me! If only I had another token, I'd show you!"

"Yes!" Mikey shouted, "It's my turn to battle zombies!"

"Yeah," Tucker said, "I just wish I could fight more zombies."

Mikey battled away on the arcade's zombie slaying game, as Tucker walked unhappily to the door. Tucker had no chance to walk through though, zombies shuffled through the door.

"ZOMBIES!" Tucker screeched. Mikey looked up from the game, saw the zombies, and ran off shrieking.

Tucker fled, and hid behind the pinball machine. 'Why real zombies?' he thought, 'All I said was I just wish I could fight more zombies. Aw, Diseree must have heard me. I'm zombie food. I can't fight zombies in real life.'

Knowing who _could_ fight zombies in real life, he pulled out his cell phone. 'Come on Danny, answer. It's an emergency!'

"Hello?" a gruff voice growled through the cell phone.

"Danny! You've got to help me, there are zombies in the arcade!" Tucker yelped. "By the way, dude, what happened to your voice?"

"Mister Fenton's cell phone is confiscated, you'll have to call him back once he's out of detention."

"Mr. Lancer?" Tucker asked.

"Goodbye, Mr. Foley," Lancer said, hanging up.

"Look here, we caught ourselves a techno-geek!" said one of the zombies. Tucker looked up at the semicircle of zombies trapping him against the pinball machine.

"Zombies! Don't hurt me!" screamed Tucker, shielding his head with his arms.

Grabbing Tucker by his shirt, a zombie lifted Tucker off the floor and hit him against the pinball machine. Laughing, it said, "Okay, masks off, everyone."

Tucker watched as zombie masks were thrown on the floor, revealing the Casper High football team. Dash, as usual, being the one grabbing Tucker.

"Trick or treat," Dash said harshly, pushing Tucker harder against the pinball machine . . .

Tucker hung from the basketball hoop in one of the arcade games, entangled in it's net. Laughing, the jocks were walking away. Sarcastically, one called back, "Happy Halloween!"


End file.
